


Angel In Training

by Broken_Ange1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Jokes, F/M, Friendship, Poor Aeria, There's water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Ange1/pseuds/Broken_Ange1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snippet of writing I just came up with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel In Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little thing of writing I have ever posted so it's going to be shitty. I do not mind constructive criticism. Please give me feedback and let me know if you want to see more.

Mars, her new trainer and her best friend, patted her on the back and smiled.  
"You did really well, a lot better than I thought you would do...for a newbie."  
"You think so?" she said hopefully, her eyes lighting up.  
"I do."  
He walked across the grass to pick up the plastic water bottle and brought it over to her. She snatched the bottle a downed the contents, some of the water dripping down her chin and onto her white shirt.  
Mars raised an eyebrow. He then began to smirk.  
"Didn't know you were that thirsty," he teased. He wiggled his eyebrows.  
The blonde instantly flushed and let out a squeak. She chucked the water bottle at him.  
The water bottle lightly bounced off his chest, making her frown. Aeria was disappointed because the water bottle did not hit what she was aiming for.  
She was aiming for his face.


End file.
